<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>樱花盛开时 by salon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298590">樱花盛开时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon'>salon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奇妙爱情故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>樱花盛开时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>春天来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一别前几天的连续阴雨，周末迎来了难得的好天气。妈妈终于把一周前就想晒出去的被子搭在了院子里，窗户开着，崔胜澈从二楼也能听到拍打在蓬松棉絮上的厚实声音，他想周一，不，或许明天，自己就可以被带着阳光味道的羽绒环抱。</p><p>他咬着笔盯着窗外，越过前面的住家，能瞧见一点远处河堤的边缘，从那边甚至传来了足球部训练跑步的喊号声。</p><p>“你在看什么？”</p><p>崔胜澈回过神，转头看向坐在旁边的全圆佑。</p><p>“这里，不应该做辅助线。”对方敲了敲他面前的试卷，又推了下自己的眼镜，“想出门也得快点做完才行啊，发呆真的很浪费时间。”</p><p>崔胜澈瘪瘪嘴，拿过橡皮使劲擦掉那条虚线。</p><p>在升入高三的第一个月，阳光明媚的第一个周末，补习班今天也停课一次，他想，困住自己的不该是这些卷子。</p><p>尽管就读于市内升学率不错的高中，成绩也属于上游，但在这样循规蹈矩的生活里，他仍然希望有一些能让自己真心觉得有趣和值得做的事情存在。</p><p>比如——</p><p>崔胜澈再一次看向窗外，视线的焦点落在家门口的那棵樱花树上。</p><p>果然，从树叶缝隙里隐约透出一个人影。</p><p>又看见那个家伙了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈还在上小学的时候，他就问过妈妈为什么院子里的樱花树从来不开花。</p><p>“唔……爸爸妈妈刚搬来这里住的时候，也就是你要出生的那一年，我们一起种了这棵树。”</p><p>那天妈妈抱着他，疑惑地看了看外面，似乎也是第一次认真思考这个问题。</p><p>“这样想想，这棵树真的没有开过花呢。”</p><p>他不知道妈妈说的话是否正确，事实上，从他有记忆开始，就算树叶一年比一年茂盛，春去秋来这么多次，他竟然从来没有看到过自家樱花盛开的场景。</p><p>崔胜澈时常怀疑这只是一棵普通到不能再普通的树，可能爸爸误以为是樱花才买了树苗回来种下，毕竟这些年连花苞的影子都没有。</p><p>就这样直到刚念中一那年的春天，他无意中发现树枝上坐着一个他从来没见过的人。</p><p>那棵樱花树其实很高，比二楼崔胜澈房间的窗户甚至还要高上那么一点，但那个人就坐在那里晃着腿，一副不管不顾的样子，好像一点都不害怕自己会从树上掉下去。</p><p>崔胜澈躲在窗帘后面，小心翼翼地露出半个脑袋看着那个人。看样子对方的年纪与自己差不多大，四肢纤细，也不知道是怎么爬上了那么高的树枝。</p><p>崔胜澈有些恐高，看着实在是觉得担心，他犹豫了一会儿，最后下定决心去提醒一下对方。但就在他即将打开窗户的前一秒，那个家伙站起来拍了拍屁股，然后悄无声息地消失在了树影里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>观察那个人或许是最近唯一一件让崔胜澈产生兴趣的事。</p><p>不过说是最近又有些不恰当，毕竟距离第一次发现那个人的那天已经过去了好几年。一开始崔胜澈以为对方只是附近哪个他不认识的小朋友，可后来他才意识到根本没有哪个小孩会在几米高的大树上睡午觉，更何况那棵树还在他家的院子里。</p><p>他总是在阳光充足的午后看到那个人，今天也不例外。</p><p>他刚才趴在练习册上睡了一觉，醒来的时候脸上被书本边缘压出了印子。</p><p>这次全圆佑没有来家里和他一起做题，他揉了揉下巴上的红色压痕，坐在桌前清醒了一会儿才看到对方发来的消息。</p><p>啧，自己忙着打游戏还能来提醒他别忘记做之前发的数学卷子。崔胜澈不满地按灭手机屏幕，再抬头就看到了窗外的那个家伙。</p><p>那人依旧把脸藏在树叶后面睡大觉，旁边还停了一只小鸟。</p><p>没有缘由的，崔胜澈突然就不想再这样偷偷观察这个家伙了。在这几年间的漫长时光里，这个人看起来和自己一起成长，但他们却从来没有机会说上一句话。</p><p>崔胜澈很想知道为什么一年之中只有春天能见到他。</p><p>哗啦一声，崔胜澈推开了窗户。</p><p>“喂——”</p><p>那个半藏在树影里的人动了动，像是循着声音的来源看了过来，眯着眼睛和他对上了视线。</p><p>受到惊吓的表情很可爱。</p><p>这是崔胜澈仔细看清对方长相之后脑海里闪过的第一个念头。</p><p>那人似乎是没想到崔胜澈会看到他，更没想到崔胜澈会主动开口搭话，被吓得不轻，愣了几秒后突然坐直了身子，甚至差点从树上掉下去。</p><p>“……你小心一点啊！”</p><p>崔胜澈有点着急地喊出声，却看见对方瞬间恢复了镇定，像是什么都没发生过一样在唇间竖起食指。</p><p>“嘘——”</p><p>崔胜澈还没看清他的动作，对方就已经翻进了他的窗户。</p><p>这下轮到他被吓到了。</p><p>这个家伙动作利索得不像是人类，或者他根本就不是人类吧。</p><p>这是崔胜澈莫名其妙冒出的第二个念头。</p><p>“你看到我啦。”</p><p>是比小时候长开了些的样貌，很好看，放在学校里也绝对会是被女生赞扬和推崇的级别。</p><p>“我叫尹净汉。”对方朝着窗户的方向偏了偏头，“你是不是猜到了，我是从那棵樱花树上来的。”</p><p>果然，不是人类呢。</p><p>“我都不知道你能看到我。”对方抿起嘴，朝他伸出一只手，“既然如此，以后也请多多关照哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样过于神奇的展开，不知道算不算是一个好的开始。</p><p>崔胜澈想，但感觉还不赖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尹净汉就这样大大咧咧地入驻了崔胜澈的卧室。</p><p>对方总是大言不惭地说着要是早知道胜澈想和我说话，我就可以早点睡到舒服的床了。或者是，被子好软哦，比在树上呆着好多了。诸如此类的话。</p><p>崔胜澈在心里感谢妈妈，并下定决心以后也要多晒被子。</p><p>不过他从来没碰到过这样的事情，一个明明知道对方存在很久了，但实际上又根本并不熟悉的人突然闯进了自己的生活。</p><p>起初只是觉得不可思议，认识了一个不知道该说是花神还是树精，总之是非人类的家伙，这个事实让他有种掌握了什么惊天秘密的膨胀感。但他后来发现这家伙有些麻烦，会厚脸皮地蹭上自己的床，也会经常在背后恶作剧整蛊自己，在他跳脚之后又笑得一脸满足。</p><p>崔胜澈不知道该怎么形容尹净汉，分明是自己有些应付不来的性格，但却对他没有生出任何一点关于厌烦的情绪。</p><p>崔胜澈想大概是因为对方帮过自己一把，他总不能恩将仇报。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天放学时突然下起了雨，崔胜澈没带伞，两家离得不远，权顺荣便自告奋勇骑着自行车载他回家。生怕巡警抓他违规载人，权顺荣一路上骑得飞快，结果在崔胜澈家院子门口一个甩尾，两个人都翻下了车。</p><p>崔胜澈摔下去的时候想完了，满地都是水，身上本来没怎么淋湿这么一摔回去估计逃不过一顿骂，干脆闭眼任由自由落体运动进行。</p><p>但过了好一会儿他都没有感受到一丁点儿潮湿的触感和疼痛。</p><p>崔胜澈觉得奇怪，睁眼一瞧，身下不知道什么时候垫了一大片新绿。他摸了摸，那些叶子甚至还是干燥的。</p><p>权顺荣看得目瞪口呆，揉着磕疼的胳膊肘动作迟缓地站起来。</p><p>“你们家这树别不是有毛病了吧？本来就不开花，怎么还开始掉叶子了？”</p><p>崔胜澈心里一动，抬头先往自己房间的窗口看，意料之内的，他看见窗帘动了动。</p><p>“滚。”他护短得很，“我家树好着呢。”</p><p>权顺荣也没想着跟他多说，趁雨没下大之前，赶紧扶起车麻利地滚了。</p><p>崔胜澈进了房间，瞥了床上一眼。尹净汉窝在被子里，难得乖巧地只露出一双眼睛跟着他的动作来来回回。</p><p>他把书包放在桌子上，从衣柜里拉出一件新睡衣——他之前穿的那件现在在尹净汉身上——然后抓了抓头发进了浴室，简单地冲了个澡出来之后，发现尹净汉还是维持着同样的姿势躺在那里。</p><p>“刚才是怎么回事？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“不是把树叶都弄下来了吗？虽然我也不知道你是怎么做到的……”</p><p>一直都没有听到回答。</p><p>崔胜澈停下了擦头发的动作，拿开手里的毛巾看过去。</p><p>尹净汉的大半张脸都捂在被子里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说什么护卫武士。</p><p>“什么呀……”</p><p>崔胜澈忍不住笑出声，尹净汉在不好意思这个认知让他格外愉悦。</p><p>尹净汉像是被他惹毛了，掀开被子大声说道，“那时候你爸妈就跟我说要保佑我们胜澈健康长大啊！我只是在履行承诺而已！”</p><p>“我都这么大了不需要你保护了吧。”</p><p>“那你刚刚不是差点摔倒，要不是我……”</p><p>“终于承认了。”崔胜澈笑了起来，上前一步，揉了揉那个又埋进被子里的脑袋，“你在别扭什么啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“怎么我爸妈说什么你就听什么，把你买来我家说不定是想让你做童养媳呢。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>他被自己的枕头击中了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼看着天气一天天越来越热，崔胜澈的心情也变得烦躁起来。</p><p>他现在总算理解了春天总是转瞬即逝这句话的含义。</p><p>他甚至去查了樱花的花期，看到最多两周的时候就什么都明白了。但又挣扎着想既然没开过花，尹净汉会不会情况特殊，可纠结了半天也没得出什么结果。</p><p>他想完就觉得自己挺好笑的，但是事实如此，年年只有春天能悄悄观察尹净汉的原因昭然若揭。他想问却一直都没有问出口的问题如今就算不问也没关系了，毕竟那个家伙的到来真的只是春季限定而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈上完补习班回到家里的时候已经快十点了，一推门看见尹净汉从被子边缘露出来的毛茸茸的后脑勺，崔胜澈的心情一下子变得很复杂。他想避开和尹净汉的接触，也努力不去想关于尹净汉的事情，但到头来罪魁祸首却一点儿都不知情，还这样毫无防备地趴在自己床上呼呼大睡。</p><p>他走过去把尹净汉的脸从被子里挖出来，好让他呼吸顺畅。</p><p>尹净汉安静睡觉的样子也很可爱。</p><p>崔胜澈觉得自己像个傻瓜，就那么站在那看了一会儿，他伸出手捏住了尹净汉的鼻尖。</p><p>对方很快就醒过来了，带着不满的眼神瞪了他一眼，又看向窗外，发现崔胜澈已经把窗帘拉上了。</p><p>“天黑了啊。”尹净汉反应过来，摇了摇头，从床上爬起来给崔胜澈腾地方。</p><p>他们先前说好了，尹净汉只能在崔胜澈不在的时候霸占床位，毕竟高三生需要良好的睡眠质量保证。不过大部分时间崔胜澈都在学校，尹净汉觉得自己占了不少便宜，也乐得同意了这个条件。</p><p>但今天，崔胜澈不太想让尹净汉起来了。</p><p>他脱掉校服外套，穿着衬衣就钻进了被窝，顺带把尹净汉再次放倒。</p><p>尹净汉被他拦腰一搂，吓了一跳，回过神来动了几下也没挣开，索性让他搂着了。</p><p>崔胜澈也不知道自己为什么会这样，他只是想抱一抱对方罢了。</p><p>他收紧了手臂，圈住尹净汉单薄的脊背和腰身。是典型的少年人的体型，但还是太瘦了。</p><p>崔胜澈不满地在尹净汉背后蹭了蹭。</p><p>“净汉啊，你有喜欢的人吗？”</p><p>“什么才叫喜欢？”</p><p>大概是因为两个人挨得太近了，尹净汉说话的时候他甚至觉得自己的胸腔也在同步震动。</p><p>“就是……想和他牵手，想和他拥抱，想每天都见到他，买新衣服的时候会想自己穿上的话他喜不喜欢……”</p><p>“这样。”尹净汉点点头，“那你有喜欢的人了吗？”</p><p>这家伙真狡猾啊。崔胜澈想。他胡乱摇摇头，头发又蹭在尹净汉背上。</p><p>被黑暗笼罩的房间很安静，只有轻不可闻的呼吸声。</p><p>“睡吧。”他听见尹净汉说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果有了想把你留下的念头，这算不算喜欢呢？</p><p>在进入梦乡的前一秒，崔胜澈放松下来，终于愿意面对自己心里最真实的想法。</p><p>如果算是喜欢的话，那我又该怎么把你留下来呢？</p><p>他问自己，想着如果到了喜欢到不行的那一天，也许就会知道该怎么做了吧。</p><p>但真的会有那一天吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>患得患失不是崔胜澈的一贯作风，但他明显控制不住自己，尤其是在做什么都会想起尹净汉这件事情上。</p><p>冬天最寒冷的时候崔胜澈去大学参加入学考试，全圆佑比他早出来，在学校门口的便利店等他，看着他跑过来，顺手递上了一罐小豆汤。</p><p>崔胜澈接过来，道了声谢，然后把罐子攥在手里取暖。</p><p>“圆佑啊，我好像有喜欢的人了。”</p><p>“谁啊？”</p><p>“一个一声不响跑掉的家伙。”</p><p>“你被始乱终弃了？”全圆佑低头吃手里拿着的包子，眼镜片被热气弄得一片模糊。</p><p>是啊，我被始乱终弃了。</p><p>崔胜澈有点怨恨地想。</p><p>那个晚上过后，尹净汉就这样不声不响地离开了，连一句告别的话都没有。就算知道下一年还会见到对方，崔胜澈还是觉得郁闷，之前那些年不认识就算了，这次好歹说上话了，走之前竟然也不提前说一声。</p><p>“下次见面的时候他最好别再惹我生气了。”</p><p>“不是跑了吗？”</p><p>“还会再见的。”</p><p>全圆佑丢下一个无法理解的眼神，在心里默默把崔胜澈和抖M划上了等号。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冬去春来，崔胜澈如愿收到了大学的入学通知书。</p><p>手机振动了几下，是全圆佑发来的消息，意料之内的，两人被同一所大学录取了。算上上周就收到通知的权顺荣和李知勋，四个人总算一起同步迈进了新生活。</p><p>那天中午他们约着吃了顿饭，席间决定一起找个距离适中生活方便的房子合租，不过到最后也没讨论出什么可行的方案，只能决定周末去房屋中介看看情况。</p><p>回去的路上经过附近的河堤，岸边的樱花已经开了。崔胜澈盯着愣了会儿神，他从来没觉得这里的樱花好看过，但眼下却生出一股难以言说的微妙感觉。</p><p>他还从来没看过自家的樱花盛开。</p><p>前面走着的三个人已经把他落下了好长一段路，听见权顺荣喊他的声音，崔胜澈才回过神应了一声，小跑几步追了上去。</p><p>在家门口告别的时候，李知勋提醒他别忘了周末去中介的事情，他笑着说提前一天你再通知一下就行，被李知勋瞪了一眼之后他迅速拍了拍权顺荣，让他赶紧把这位已经有发飙前兆的大佬带走。</p><p>送走那三个家伙，他走进院子，习惯性地抬头看了眼那棵樱花树。</p><p>进入立春之后，他每天都掰着指头数尹净汉到底什么时候能来，但这么多天过去了，那个人都完全没有要出现的意思。</p><p>可是。</p><p>崔胜澈揉了揉眼睛，一瞬间怀疑是自己眼花看错。</p><p>那棵樱花树上竟然结出了花苞。</p><p>他忽然意识到了什么，抬腿就往自己的房间跑去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果现在手里有计时工具的话，崔胜澈想自己一定比参加运动会的百米赛跑时跑得还快。他飞快地穿过庭院，打开家门，然后三步并作两步地冲上楼梯。</p><p>他心里有个声音在大喊着什么，但又不敢去仔细分辨，他害怕这一切都是自己的空想。</p><p>他气喘吁吁地站在房间门口，有点狼狈，他努力地想平复自己的呼吸。</p><p>但一切都没关系了。</p><p>尹净汉在那里晃着腿，就像他第一次看见对方时的那样，只不过坐着的地方从树枝变成了窗台。</p><p>他看见尹净汉撑着手臂，动作轻快地跳下来，拍了拍手，懒洋洋地跟他打招呼。</p><p>“好久不见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个周末，崔胜澈真的差点忘记约好去看房子的事情，一路跑着跳上了电车，勉勉强强赶在约定时间的三分钟前才抵达现场。李知勋已经黑了脸，权顺荣在旁边赔笑，全圆佑拎着一瓶可乐站在马路边，一副事不关己的世外高人模样。</p><p>“抱歉抱歉。”崔胜澈双手合十请求原谅。</p><p>“所以说你到底怎么回事？早上不是还发消息了？”</p><p>李知勋竟然还愿意听他解释，崔胜澈松了口气。</p><p>“家里……来了个朋友……”</p><p>全圆佑突然使出了一针见血的技能，“那个始乱终弃的家伙回来了？”</p><p>崔胜澈没想到他还记得，否认的说辞卡在嘴边又觉得不妥，最后只能点了点头。</p><p>李知勋意味深长地盯着他看，权顺荣想了一会儿才反应过来。</p><p>“你居然瞒着我们谈恋爱了？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实根本不是恋爱。</p><p>和尹净汉一起窝在房间里看电视剧的时候，崔胜澈望着笔记本电脑的屏幕发呆。</p><p>他们其实只是刚刚认识不久的陌生人而已，真正相处的时间也只有去年春天时的短短两周。</p><p>但他们又仿佛认识了很久很久。</p><p>确实是很久了。崔胜澈叹了口气。他们分别单方面认识了对方很多年，却没有讲过一句话。这样的事情任谁听说都会觉得好笑，又怎么可能是恋爱呢。</p><p>他们甚至连朋友都算不上。</p><p>不过看着尹净汉打着哈欠，靠在自己肩膀上昏昏欲睡的模样，崔胜澈又觉得心里有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>他想和尹净汉的关系更近一点，能超越朋友关系就更好了。</p><p>那么，这种感觉是不是可以称之为喜欢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在大学入学前的这段时间，崔胜澈几乎抓紧了每分每秒待在房间里。妈妈担心他在家里憋坏，想让他出门去放放风，还一直奇怪他的朋友们竟然没人来约他出去玩。崔胜澈打从心底感谢眼色很快的全圆佑和李知勋，至于权顺荣，那一定是李知勋紧紧锁住了他的脖子才没让他上门大喊大叫。</p><p>尹净汉没有问他为什么不出门而是一直留在家里，他也没有再提起去年让床的约定，两个人都在房间的结果就是只能挤在一起做每件事。</p><p>崔胜澈小心翼翼举步维艰，尹净汉倒是毫不在意。这种相处模式太奇怪了，仿佛只要有人轻轻吹一口气，两人中间的天平就会失去平衡向一边倾斜过去。</p><p>“我困了。”</p><p>“要睡了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>崔胜澈关了灯，尹净汉顺着先前靠在床头的姿势滑进被子里，他习惯在睡觉时枕着手臂，所以总是留给崔胜澈一个单薄的背影。</p><p>去年春天的时候尹净汉每天都要回去樱花树上，崔胜澈不知道为什么尹净汉现在愿意一整天都和他共处一室。</p><p>对于喜欢的人并不能了解全部的事情有点可悲，更何况他不知道该怎么开口向对方询问他想知道的事情。</p><p>尹净汉的秘密很多，他甚至不是人类，就更谈不上去揣测他的行动和心意。</p><p>但是。</p><p>他们取向不同也会躺在床上看同一部剧，就算一个人急性子不熟悉操作也会联机一起打游戏，不知道该怎么定义关系也会在深夜相拥而眠。</p><p>这在人类世界里，分明是恋爱中的情侣才会做的事。</p><p>大概是最后一个晚上——崔胜澈总是把每个夜晚都当做最后一个——那天晚上他们看了一部恐怖电影。在播放到三分之一部分的时候，崔胜澈握住了尹净汉的手。他很紧张，几乎无暇顾及屏幕里的惊悚画面。手心里很快就生出了汗意，他不愿意放开，然后从眼角去偷瞄尹净汉的侧脸。</p><p>没有被甩开，太好了。</p><p>他有点开心地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尹净汉像过去的每一年一样，又消失了。</p><p>明明已经看到了花苞，今年的樱花还是没有开。</p><p>如果早点向他搭话就好了。崔胜澈离开家里的时候回头注视了一会儿那棵樱花树。这样自己藏在窗帘后面偷看的时间就不会被浪费，他们也会有更多相处的时间。</p><p>但是他只能像过去的每一年一样，又一次开始等待下一个春天的到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大学生活其实过得非常愉快。</p><p>全圆佑在食堂被一个慌慌张张的留学生撞翻了餐盘之后一战成名，建筑系眼镜帅哥的尴尬小视频在学生之间广为流传。全圆佑本人并不是很在意，因为莫名其妙的这一撞，竟然撞出了点爱情的火花，两个当事人没几个月就变成了令人无语的恋爱傻瓜。</p><p>于是高中同窗的四人行变成了五人行，两对情侣外带一个崔胜澈。</p><p>“不好意思……可是你都没有喜欢的人吗？我们系还有人托我打听你的个人信息。”</p><p>新年过后他们第一次聚在租屋里一起吃火锅，文俊辉夹住的豆腐又砸进锅里，溅出去了不少汤汁，正中坐在他对面的崔胜澈。</p><p>崔胜澈摇摇头说没关系，却不知道该回答他什么。</p><p>“这家伙啊，高中就瞒着我们在谈恋爱了。”权顺荣插进来一句。</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“啊……与其说是恋爱……”</p><p>“所以今年也是安定地被始乱终弃了吗？” </p><p>“算是吧。”崔胜澈笑了笑，把自己这边的酱料分过去一部分，倒进全圆佑面前的碗里。</p><p>“不过今年可能就会结束了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果真的能结束就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>跟往年相比，今年是个暖冬，预计的樱花花期也比去年提前了不少。</p><p>春假快要结束的时候崔胜澈回了趟家，电话里他总是问妈妈今年樱花树有没有什么变化，妈妈最后被他问烦了，扔下一句让他自己回家看就挂了电话。当天下午权顺荣发了条消息，说经过他家门口竟然看到了花苞，崔胜澈转头就冲向玄关穿鞋。</p><p>但是尹净汉的到来又是一个礼拜之后的事情了。</p><p>那个家伙笑眯眯地说不能怪他，只能怪今年天气太奇怪，害他不能早点出现。</p><p>崔胜澈差点以为今年等不到了，觉得后怕的同时又感到一万分的庆幸。</p><p>但很快地，他发现尹净汉这次的状态有些不同，说不上是哪里不对劲，直觉告诉他对方好像随时都会消失不见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以那天晚上突然惊醒，身边也没有尹净汉身影的时候，崔胜澈想果然所有担心都变成了现实。</p><p>就在几秒钟前的梦境里，尹净汉没有不告而别，而是一反常态地跟他好好说了再见。</p><p>但也仅仅是有一声再见而已。</p><p>翻身下床，冲下木质楼梯的时候，崔胜澈想那个家伙到底有哪里值得自己喜欢呢，明明每次都自顾自地离开，只有他一个人被迫留在原地等待。</p><p>这太不公平了。</p><p>怎么会有这样期间限定的恋爱呢。他想。尽管他依然期待每次见面。</p><p>也许是因为他经历过太多次离别了，不管是认识之前的，还是认识之后的，而这样下去他可能还要经历更多次，说不定到最后连离别都不会有了。</p><p>崔胜澈跑进院子的时候，尹净汉坐在树枝上，好像在看月亮。他听到崔胜澈的声音，低下头轻轻笑了一声，然后从树上跳下来，落在他面前。</p><p>崔胜澈站在他面前，月光让尹净汉看起来周身也发出了颜色柔和的光。</p><p>如果能再次鼓起勇气，就像那时候决定向他搭话一样。</p><p>那么现在是不是那个时机，是不是到了可以努力把他留下的那一天了呢。</p><p>崔胜澈张了张嘴，嗓子却干得要命，几乎发不出声音。</p><p>“尹净汉，你这次，能不能别走了？”</p><p>可是那个家伙的身形已经开始变淡，过不了多久就只会剩下一个模糊的轮廓。</p><p>他有些着急地抓住对方的手。</p><p>“可是今年已经来不及了呀。”尹净汉还是那副懒洋洋的表情，“都怪你这么晚才讲。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“等你开口真的好累哦……”尹净汉有点委屈地抱怨，“我都没办法告诉你，你不主动说出来的话我是永远不能留下来的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“不过没关系，胜澈呀。”</p><p>他看见对方凑过来，轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇。</p><p>“那就明年再见吧，之后会一直一直再见的。”</p><p>那一瞬间崔胜澈被漫天的樱花包围了。</p><p>“我的男朋友。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>飘落的每一片花瓣都是他的吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他终于亲眼看到樱花盛开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>